


7 Tangled Souls

by thestoriesinmyhead95



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cat Woman hates on Reader, Drunk Tony Stark, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Faking being drunk, Identity Porn, Intervention, Iron man hates on Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Mentions of Drunk Driving, Multi, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Reader is Cat Woman, Reader-Insert, Secret Identity, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The other Avengers love them, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesinmyhead95/pseuds/thestoriesinmyhead95
Summary: Everyone is born with a tattoo, it represents their soulmate (or soulmates). You’ve always wondered what your strange tattoo meant. All of your questions start getting answered when you meet Tony Stark, a self-destructive billionaire who has the same soulmark as you.





	1. Chapter One

“Hey, buddy, it’s time to go.” You say, poking at the unconscious man. He was slumped over, head leaning against the bar.

“Five more minutes.” The man slurs.

“We’re closing for the night.” You huff.

“Fine.” The man mumbles as he stumbles off of his seat.

“I’ll call you a cab.” You say, helping the man steady himself.

“Nah, I’m good.” He says, taking his keys out of his pocket.

“You’re drunk.” You sigh.

“’ust tipsy.”

“Nope.” You say, grabbing his keys.

“Hey!” He says, lunging for his keys, as he does you notice a flash of something familiar on his wrist.

“Stop!” You say, showing him your wrist.

“You’re my soulmate.” He asks, staring at your soulmark.

“Yeah.” You whisper, grinning at the drunk man standing in front of you. “My names Y/N.”

“Tony.” He says, grinning at you. But then his face twists and he vomits on your shoes.

“Yeah, that tracks.” You sigh.

“’m sorry.” Tony whispers.

“It’s fine.” You chuckle. “Come on, I’ll drive you to home.”

“How am I going to find you tomorrow?” Tony asks.

“I’ll give you my number.” You say.

“What if I don’t remember you?” Tony asks.

“Give me your number then, and I’ll call you.” You say.

“Alright.” Tony sighs. “I’m going to be so good to you.” 

“Sure.” You say, rolling your eyes.

“I’m serious.” Tony says, in outrage.

“Tell me again when you’re sober, and maybe I’ll believe you.” You say.

“Fine.” Tony huffs.

**The next morning**

Ring Ring

Whoever was calling you was dead. When you look down at your phone you’re confused, you don’t recognize the number calling you.

“Hello?”

“Hey soulmate.” A cocky voice says from the other line.

“Oh my God.” You groan, memories from the night before flooding back into your memory.

“Ah so you remember me!” Tony says, you could hear the cocky smile in his voice.

“How are you so perky? You were completely drunk last night. Shouldn’t you be hungover?”

“My blood is basically 100% alcohol at this point, I don’t get hungover.”

“Charming.” You say, frowning.

“So do you want to meet up for brunch?”

“Yeah.” You say. “Just give me an hour and I’ll be ready to go.”

“Okay, I’ll text you the address.” Tony says.

****

“So you’re a bartender?” Tony ask, after the two of you take your seats at the table.

“Part time.” You say. “I’m getting my Ph.D.”

“I have a couple of those.” Tony jokes, grinning at you. “What are getting your degree in?”

“Biomedical Engineering.” You say.

“That’s cool, what is your thesis abou-.”

“Are you Tony Stark?” You ask, interrupting Tony.

“Yeah, is that a problem?” Tony asks, fidgeting.

“No.” You say shaking your head. “I mean you did promise me last night that you were going to be soo good to me.” 

“And I meant it.” Tony says, reaching across the table to squeeze your hand.

“So do you know what it means?” You ask, as you flip his hand over so you can trace his soulmark.

“No, I was going to ask you.” Tony says.

“Maybe-maybe we’re not the only ones.” You hum.

“We’ll figure it out together.” Tony says, smiling at you.

**1 year later**

“So…you want to be a superhero?” You ask, staring at your soulmate.

“Yep.” Tony says, as he continues to tinker with the red suit of armor.

“And you want to do that by wearing a red and gold suit of armor?” You ask.

“As long as you’re okay with it.” Tony says, putting his tools down.

“I have two conditions.” You say, folding your arms across your chest.

“Alright.” Tony says.

“Nobody knows it’s you. We’ll tell them Iron Man is a body guard or something.” You say. “That way we stay safe.

“That’s a reasonable request.” Tony says nodding. “What’s your second condition?”

“I want to be a superhero too.” You say, smiling widely at your soulmate.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally a filler chapter. Reader is gonna be Catwoman-kinda like that’s what she’ll be called and some of her powers will be from the 2004 movie, but it’s still different! mostly because the two triangles on the tattoo kinda look like cat ears and I wanted to make sure the tattoo also kind represents the reader. Send an ASK if you want to be tagged.

As Tony works on cleaning up the corruption in SI and keeping people from copying the Iron Man suit, you start spending more time in the lab at school, wanting to finish your dissertation as soon as possible, so you could start working with Tony. You were staying late one night when you heard a commotion in the lab next to you.

“Hello?” You ask as you knock on the door. “Is anybody in here?” You add as you walk inside the lab, looking around you notice a cat carrier open on the table, you walk deeper into the lab when you hear something shatter on the floor, and you turn and see a cat, jumping onto another table. “How’d you get out of there?” You ask as you reach to pick up the cat, but as you do it hisses and scratches your hand. “OUCH!” You cry, flinching away from the cat, who is now running out of the door.

****

“Honey, I’m home!” You call as you walk into the house you and Tony share.

“Hey, Baby.” Tony says, walking into the entryway. “How was your day?”

“It was good, I’m almost done with this draft of my dissertation.” You murmur.

“That’s amazing, Honey!” Tony says

“I also got scratched by a cat, just before I left.” You sigh. “It’s kinda itchy.”

“Let me see.” Tony says, grabbing at your hand. “We should get some Neosporin on this, so it doesn’t get infected.”

“Did you get a medical degree when I wasn’t looking?” You ask, smirking.

“Hush.” Tony whispers. “Let me take care of you.”

“Alright, you big softy.” You say, before kissing Tony’s cheek.

“So why was there a cat in the lab?” Tony asks as he grabs the first aid kit.

“I don’t know.” You say, shrugging your shoulders. “It was in the lab next door. I heard some noise, so I went to check it out, and that’s where I found the cat.”

“Was it a part of one of the experiments?”

“I don’t think so.” You say. “So I’ve been thinking about our little problem.”

“Since when is me dying a little problem?” Tony asks.

“Since I figured out how to fix it.”

“How?”

“So it’s the palladium that’s killing you, right?” You ask.

“Right.” Tony says, slowly.

“So we just need to replace it.”

“You’re saying that like it’s an easy thing.” Tony says. “Nothing else will work.”

“Nothing that exists right now.” You say. “But I’ve been reading your fathers old notes, the ones about the tesseract.”

“….Alright.” Tony says. “What does that have to do with-?

“He wrote about a new element structure.” You explain as Tony puts some band aids on your hand. “He thought it could partially replicate the energy of the Tesseract.”

“Then why didn’t he just do it himself?”

“The technology to create the element didn’t exist yet.” You explain.

“Huh, I’ll have to go over those notes tomorrow.” Tony murmurs, before kissing your now bandaged hand. “All better.”

“It’s still itchy.” You whine.

“If it’s infected in the morning I’ll call a doctor.”

“Alright.” You murmur, before kissing Tony. “Let’s go to bed, soulmate.”

“You read my mind, my love.” Tony says, before using his teeth to nip at your bottom lip.

****

When you wake up the next morning it feels like your senses are dialed up by a thousand, you can her the smallest sound, the lights where blinding, even your sense of smell was heightened.

“Tony!” You call as you stumble out of the bedroom. “Tony! Something’s wrong!”

“Y/N! What is it? Is it your hand?”

“I-I don’t know.” 

“Let me see.” Tony says, grabbing your injured hand, then he slowly removes the bandages. “What the fuck?”

“What is it?” You ask.

“That scratches, they’re gone!” Tony exclaims, showing you your hand.

“That’s impossible!” You say, using the fingers from your other hand to touch where the scratches had been. When you pull your fingers back you watch as claws extend out of your nail beds. “What the fuck?!”

“We need to run some tests!” Tony says.

“No kidding.” You say, looking up into Tony’s eyes.

“Oh my God.” Tony murmurs. “You’re eyes!”

“What is it, what’s wrong with them?”

“Your pupils, they-their like a cats!” Tony says, and you run over to a mirror.

“What the fuck?” You ask, and as you open your mouth, you see your canine teeth sharpen into fine points.

“I mean, it could be worse.” Tony says, shrugging.

“How could this possibly be any worse?” You ask.

“You could have a tail.” Tony says, and you turn around and hiss at him. “Damn, kitty got claws.”

“Damn right.” You hiss. “Now come on, we need to run a whole lot of tests.”

“Hey, hold on.” Tony says, grabbing your arm.

“What?” You huff.

“I love you, you know that right?” Tony whispers. “No matter what.”

“Even if I’m part cat now?” You ask, avoiding Tony’s eyes.

“Even if you’re part cat now.” Tony says, grinning. “And hey, if these end up being permanent powers I have a great code name picked out for you.”

“Let me guess, Catwoman?” You ask, rolling your eyes.

“Hey, how’d you know? Can you read my mind now to?” Tony jokes.

“God, I love you.” You murmur, leading Tony down to the lab.

“Well that’s good.” Tony says. “I am your soulmate after all.”

“My one and only.” You agree.

“For now, anyway.” Tony says, tracing the mark on your wrist.

“For now.” You agree. “Or maybe for forever.” You add, leaning up to kiss Tony’s cheek.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For her suit, think female version of the Black Panther suit, but plain black, no necklace. Filler Chapter, sorry! Send an ASK if you want to be tagged.

“I’m not wearing this.” You say, looking at yourself in the mirror.

“Why not?” Tony asks.

“This is just a bra and leather pants.”

“And a whip.” Tony says, smiling at you.

“Yeah, what’s that about?” You ask.

“It’s your tail. Duh!”

“You’ve had a month to design my suit and this is what you came up with?!” You ask.

“HEY! We’ve had a busy month!” Tony argues. “We found a new element, cured my palladium poisoning and figured out your powers!”

“Two of those are the same thing.” You say, crossing your arms over your chest.

“So what I’m hearing is you don’t like this suit.”

“It’s not a suit!” You argue. “It’s a bra and pants!”

“And you’re wearing it wonderfully, Darling.” Tony says, smirking. “But sadly this suit is for my eyes only.”

“Where’s the real suit?” You ask, smirking back at Tony.

“In the closet.” Tony says and you walk towards the closet.

“Now this is more like it!” You call.

“You like it?” Tony asks.

“I love it!” You call. “Does the helmet have Jarvis?”

“Of course.”

“You’re the best.”

“I know.” Tony says, chuckling. 

****

“Should we be doing something?” You ask, staring at the giant hole in the sky.

“Probably.” Tony says, using his watch to call up the Iron Man Armor. “You gonna get ready?”

“Were did you leave my suit?” You ask, looking around the room. “You were working on it last night right?”

“Oh my god.” Tony gasps. “Are you saying you don’t know where your super suit is?”

“Honey?” You ask, smiling at Tony, but before he can answer something comes crashing through your building.

“Alright! Alright! No time for jokes, your suit is in the lab!” Tony says. “Go! I’ll meet you on the roof.”

“Love you.” You say before running out of the room, towards the lab. When you get there you grab your armor and put it on, locking the helmet in place.

“Do not forget your whip, Ms. Y/N.” Jarvis says, his voice echoing in your helmet.

“How could I possibly forget my tail?” You ask, rolling your eyes as you grab the whip. Then you run towards the stairs, going as fast as you can until you make it to the elevator landing pad.

“Need a lift?” Tony asks, and you smile up at him.

“Sadly flying is one of the few things cats can’t do.” You say as he takes you in his arms.

“I had Jarvis do a scan, there are some people in uniforms fighting just down the road. We should probably go help them.”

“Like cops?” You ask.

“Not exactly.” Tony says, before dropping you.

“Huh.” You say, as you land on your feet. “I didn’t know the circus was in town.”

“Who are you?” A man dressed as Captain America asks.

“That’s Catwoman.” A red headed woman says. “And the other one is Iron man, they’re Starks body guards.”

“So are you just a fanboy, or is there a new super serum in circulation?” Tony asks as he lands next to you.

“I’m Steve Rogers, Shield found me in the Artic.”

“Huh. We’ll discuss this more later.” Tony says. “Can one of you tell us what’s happening? Why is there a hole in the sky?”

“It’s a long story, but basically Norse Gods exist and Loki is using an alien army to take over the world.”

“Cool. Cool. Cool.” You say. “So the world has gone insane.”

“Pretty much, yeah.” The man holding a bow says.

“Alright, so what’s the plan, Cap?” Tony asks.


	4. Chapter Four

“So your boss is letting us live here rent free?” Clint asks, as he walks around the common space of Avengers Tower.

“Yep.” You say, sitting down on one of the couches.

“What’s the catch?” Natasha asks.

“No catch.” Tony says.

“Stark wants us to stay together, to train together, just in case something like the battle of New York ever happens again.” You say.

“This Stark sounds very generous.” Thor says.

“I mean he’s an ass, but in his rare moments of sober clarity he can be alright.” Tony says.

“Should you really be talking about your boss like that?” Bruce asks.

“It’s not like he’s here.” You say, shrugging.

“When are the two of you going to lose the costumes?” Clint asks, his eyes darting from you to Tony.

“We’re not.” You say.

“Both of us have mostly normal lives and we’d like to keep it that way.” Tony says.

“What’s wrong with your voices?” Steve asks, cocking his head to the side a bit.

“They’re called voice modulators.” You explain. “Stark put them in our armor to help protect our identities.”

“Do the two of you know each other?” Natasha asks.

“Yes.” You say.

“We’re dating.” Tony says.

“That’s nice.” Steve says, smiling at the two of you. “How’d you meet?”

“It’s a long story, and we have to go see Stark and Y/N.” You say as you stand up, and walk over to Tony.

“Will we be meeting this Stark?” Thor asks.

“They should be by later tonight.” Tony says. “When they’re in town they live in the penthouse.”

“Do the two of you live here as well?” Natasha asks.

“No.” Both you and Tony say.

“Anyway, we’ve gotta go, can’t keep the big boss waiting!” Tony says, before scooping you up.

“We’ll see you guys when the world needs to be saved again!” You call as Tony flies out of the open window.

****

“Hey, Jarvis, we’re home.” Tony slurs as the two of you stumble into the common room.

“Welcome home, Sir, Ma’am.” Jarvis says.

“Hey Jar!” You giggle.

“Mr. Stark, Ms. Y/L/N, It’s so nice to meet you.” Steve says, walking ups to you.

“Hey, big guy.” Tony says, patting Steve’s arm. 

“Sorry, we-uh had one to many drinks with dinner. Can we meet each other tomorrow?” You ask, hiccupping between sentences.

“Of course.” Natasha says. “Do the two of you need help getting to the penthouse?”

“No, Jarv’ll help us.” Tony says, as he stumbles back towards the elevator.

“Thanks though.” You say, following Tony into the elevator.

“Goodnight!” Tony hollers as the elevator doors close.

“Think they bought it?” You ask, as you straighten your posture.

“Definitely.” Tony says. “It’s not like this is the first time we’ve pretended to be drunk.”

“Very true, how else are we going to keep your playboy image alive?”

“That image died a long time ago.” Tony says, smiling at you. “Now everyone just thinks I’m an asshole.”

“And a billionaire, and a philanthropist.” You argue.

“Well I am both of those things.” Tony says.

“And at least people think you have a brain.” You huff, rolling your eyes. “People see me and just assume I’m a trophy soulmate.”

“You have a Ph.D. in Biomedical Engineering from Columbia anybody who doesn’t see how smart you are is an idiot.” Tony murmurs, kissing your temple.

“I love you” You murmur, turning your face towards his.

“I love you too.” Tony whispers, as he leans down to kiss you.


	5. Chapter Five

“Good morning!” Tony says as all of the Avengers stumble into the common kitchen.

“We’re making waffles would any of you like some?” You ask.

“How the hell are you both so perky this early? Shouldn’t you be hungover?” Clint asks.

“Our blood is basically 100% alcohol at this point, we don’t get hungover.” You say, smirking at Tony as you repeat the words he once said to you.

“That doesn’t sound healthy.” Bruce mumbles, moving to sit at the breakfast bar.

“I’d love a waffle” Steve says.

“It’ll just be another minute.” You say.

“So, how did the two of you meet?” Clint asks, sitting down next to Bruce.

“I bartended before I met Tony, one day I was closing and there was a drunken idiot sleeping at the bar.” You say.

“I was the drunken idiot.” Tony hums.

“Yes, he was the drunken idiot, so I offered to call him a cab. But he said he was fine, I disagreed, and took his keys. Then Tony lunged for them and I saw his mark when his sleeve shifted.”

“And it’s been happily ever after ever since.” Tony says, before giving you a quick kiss.

“So they’re on your wrists?”

“Yep my left and his right.” You say, smiling.

“Why do you keep the marks covered?” Thor asks.

“We live our lives in the public, everything we do, everything we are, is exposed for all to see. So we decided very early on to keep our marks to ourselves.” You say, kissing Tony on the cheek.

“What a lovely sentiment.” Natasha says, smiling at you.

“We thought so.” Tony murmurs, grinning.

“After breakfast we were all going to train, get to know each other’s skills and weaknesses.” Steve says.

“Alright.” Tony says. “You’re all more than welcome to use anything in the gym.”

“That is most gracious of you, Anthony.” Thor says.

“You’re welcome, Point Break.” Tony says, smirking at the large blond Asgardian.

“Point Break?” Thor asks.

“I’ll show you later.” Tony says, winking. “Who wants mimosas?”

“Oh, I do!” You squeal, taking the newly made mimosa out of Tony’s hand. “Thank you, Darling.”

“You’re welcome, my love.” Tony says, grinning at you.

“Anyway.” Steve says, coughing awkwardly. “We were wondering- well I was wondering- if Iron Man and Catwoman could join us when we train.”

“We’ll have to ask them.” You hum.

“Why? Aren’t you their bosses?” Natasha asks.

“Yeah.” Tony says. “But I’m not going to make them do anything they don’t want to do.”

“Oh.” Steve murmurs.

“We’ll give them a call after breakfast.” You say. “I’m sure they’d love to come and it’s not like we need them just to go to those meetings.”

“I guess.” Tony says, pretending to ponder what you just said.

“If you need your body guards we can just reschedule.” Clint says.

“We’ll just take Happy.” You say, brushing off their concerns.

“What did you put in these waffles? They’re amazing!” Bruce asks with his mouth full.

“My secret ingredient.” You say, smiling. “I’m glad you like them.”

“These are good.” Natasha says after taking a bite. “I may have to interrogate you, to find out what your secret ingredient is.”

“Oh you could try.” You say, smirking.

“I am very good at what I do, you wouldn’t stand a chance.” Natasha says, grinning like she’s a cat playing with a mouse.

“Perhaps I would surprise you, I am a woman of many talents.” You say.

“How delightful.” Natasha says, eyes roaming up and down your body.

“Sadly, I must cut this lovely conversation short, Tony and I are needed elsewhere.”

“Such a shame.” Natasha murmurs.

“We’ll be back, probably after dinner.” You say, taking Tony’s hand in yours.

“Don’t wait up.” Tony says, grinning at the Avengers as the two of you walk out of the kitchen and into the elevator.

“Well that was fun.” You say, smirking, after the elevator closes. 

“Ready for some more fun, Darling.” Tony asks.

“So you want to train with them?” You ask.

“Of course, I love watching you play with your pray.”

“You say that like I’m going to kill them, my Love.” You laugh.

“Not kill, just maim.” Tony says.

“Only a little,” You pout. “And it will all be in good fun.”

“Shall we go get ready, Catwoman?” Tony asks.

“Well, I thought you’d never ask, Iron man.” You say, smiling.


	6. Chapter Six

“Stark said you wanted to see us?” You say, walking into the gym.

“Oh! Yeah, uh-we were going to train. But uh now-uh.” Bruce stammers.

“I am glad you are here Man of Iron and Mistress of the Cats. We are to celebrate this most joyous occasion!”

“What occasion?” Tony asks.

“We’re soulmates.” Clint says, smiling.

“Who?” You ask, looking between the five of them.

“The five of us.” Natasha says, blushing a little.

“How’d you guys figure it out?” You ask, eyes scanning the 5 of them for a visible soul mark.

“Clint and I have known about the two of us for a long time, but we always kept it on the down low.” Natasha explains. “The two of us were sparring and my shirt lifted a bit and Steve saw my mark.”

“After that, it was a pretty quick jump to figuring out that we all have the same mark.” Bruce says, smiling.

“Congratulations.” You say, grinning.

“Yeah, we’ll get outta your way so the five of you can celebrate.” Tony says. “We can train tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asks. “I know anytime you spend with us is time that you two have to spend away from Tony and Y/N.”

“We’re sure.” You say. “They have other body guards that can protect them as they day drink.”

“We should actually get back to them.” Tony says. “I’m sure Happy has other things to do.”

“Have fun celebrating.” You say as you and Tony make your way to the exit. “We’ll see you all tomorrow.”

“Bye!” The rest of the team calls as you close the door to the gym.

“Wow, what a crazy coincidence that all five of them are soulmates.” You say.

“Yeah.” Tony murmurs. “So, we should probably head back over to SI. We may actually get some work done since we cancelled all of our meetings.”

“Very true.” You say. “Should we get them a present?”

“I’ll design a new floor that 5 people can live in comfortably. Do you think that’s enough?” Tony asks.

“I think so?” You say. “We’ll bring home really good take out- for good measure.”

“Good plan.” Tony says. “Now let’s get going.”

****

“We brought dinner!” You call, as you and Tony get off the elevator.

“Welcome back.” Steve says. “How was your day?”

“Unexpectedly productive.” Tony says, as you all walk towards the kitchen. “Iron Man and Catwoman told us the good news, congratulations!”

“Thank you.” Natasha says, coming over to the table.

“I already started designing a floor that will fit the 5 of you comfortably. If you’re all interested.” Tony says, as he hands out plates.

“That’s very kind of you. Thank you, Anthony.” Thor says, making Tony blush a bit.

“It’s nothing.” Tony mumbles, face getting redder.

“Oh! We wanted to thank you, both of you.” Clint says.

“For what?” You ask.

“For telling us about how you keep your soul marks just for yourselves. We’ve decided that we’re going to do that to.” Clint explains.

“Well I’m glad that we could be an inspiration for you guys.” You say, just a bit sarcastically.

“Ha!” Natasha snorts.

“Did Catwoman and Iron Man tell you that they’re coming here to train tomorrow?” Steve says.

“Yeah.” Tony say. “We don’t need them tomorrow, it’s not like we’re planning on getting kidnapped or whatever.”

“Nobody plans on being kidnapped.” Bruce mumbles.

“It’s fine, we’ll have Happy with us.” You say, smiling.

“Also if the 5 of you wanted to take some time off, we can let them know. A lot of people take a week off after finding their soulmates. If you want you can use our island.” Tony says.

“What if something happens while we’re gone?” Steve asks.

“Catwoman and Iron Man can handle it and if they can’t we’ll call you.” You say.

“We will discuss this tonight.” Natasha says. “Thank you for the offer.”

“You’re welcome.” Tony says, smiling.

“Are we going to just gloss over the fact that they have an island?” Clint murmurs to Bruce.

“I guess so.” Bruce murmurs. “I mean they are super rich, is it really that much of a surprise?”

“No, I guess not.” Clint whispers back.

“We can hear you, you know?” You ask, laughing. “And the island is amazing, there are a tone of waterfalls and sea turtles!”

“Exactly what you want from a private island.” Clint says, nodding thoughtfully.

“Yep!” You say, smiling.

“Well, this has been fun.” Tony says, sliding his chair away from the table. “You ready to go upstairs?” He asks, turning to you.

“You two don’t have to leave.” Steve says.

“We don’t want to be a bother, and you all just found each other.” You say.

“You’re not a bother.” Natasha says. “Stay. We’ll watch a movie or something.”

“Oh, well if you’re all sure.” Tony says.

“We are sure.” Thor says.

“I guess we can stay for a movie.” You say, looking at Tony, who nods in agreement.

“Great.” Steve says, smiling at the two of you.

“I’ll make some popcorn.” You say.

“I can do that.” Clint says. “Why don’t you two go pick out a movie?”

“O-Okay.” Tony says, pulling you towards the TV.

“What should we choose?” You murmur.

“Lord of the Rings?” Tony asks.

“To long.” You say shaking your head. “What about Pride and Prejudice?”

“The Kierra Knightly one?” Tony asks.

“Obviously” You scoff. “I love her.”

“I know.” Tony says, smiling widely. “I think you love her more than you love me.”

“Not true!” You gasp. “I love you the most.”

“Well that’s reassuring.” Tony chuckles, kissing your cheek. “Considering I’m your soulmate and all.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**1 month later**

“Good job today everybody.” Steve says, as the seven of you walk into the common room.

“God that sucked.” Tony groans, and you laugh.

“I thought it was kinda fun.” You say.

“Fighting giant mutant rats is your idea of fun?” Clint asks.

“I mean, she is part cat.” Tony says, chuckling.

“Is the man of Iron speaking the truth?” Thor asks. “Are you truly part feline?”

“I have feline like qualities, but I am not part cat.” You grumble. “Iron man here just likes to joke that I am.”

“I’m still shocked that you never grew a tail.” Tony laughs.

“The two of you knew each other before you were Iron Man and Catwoman?” Natasha asks.

“Yeah, we both worked for Stark. After he was rescued he asked me to be his body guard.” Tony says.

“And you, Catwoman? How did you come to work as a body guard for Anthony?” Thor asks.

“Right around the time Stark came back, there was a-uh- incident in the lab. When my powers developed Stark offered me a job as Y/N’s body guard.” You say.

“Where are Tony and Y/N?” Bruce asks.

“Probably passed out drunk at SI.” Tony snorts.

“You two really need to stop saying rude things about Tony and Y/N.” Steve says.

“Yeah, they’re like the nicest people ever.” Clint says.

“And who cares if they partake in a bit of drinking?” Natasha asks.

“A bit?” You laugh. “They’re total drunks!”

“Alcoholism isn’t something to joke about.” Steve says. “If the problem is really that serious maybe we should have an intervention.”

“Yeah, okay.” Tony snorts.

“That would not go over well.” You say. “They’re very defensive of their booze.”

“We should still try.” Bruce says.

“Well we should get going.” You say, slowly backing out of the room.

“Come back tonight.” Steve says.

“For what?” You ask.

“The intervention.” Steve says.

“Will you guys really be ready that fast?” You ask.

“Yeah, we will.” Bruce says.

“Fine.” Tony huffs. “We’ll be back later.”

“Bye.” You say over your shoulder as the two of you walk to the elevator.

“Don’t forget. Tonight, let’s say 8.” Steve says.

“We’ll be there.” Tony says as the elevator doors close.

“Fuck! What are we going to do?” You ask.

“I have a plan.” Tony says.

****

“So you want us to pretend to be you?” Rhodey asks, eyes darting between you and Tony.

“Yep.” Tony says. “Here are our suits.”

“We have not agreed to do this yet.” Pepper says.

“But you’re our best friends!” Tony says. “Best friends do favors for each other!”

“Favors, yes. Pretending to be your alter egos so the two of you can continue to keep who you really are a secret from your team…..no.”

“So you’re not going to do it?” You whisper.

“No, no, we’ll do it.” Pepper says.

“We just want to go on the record saying this is one of your dumber ideas.” Rhodey says.

“Noted.” Tony says as you nod.

“Alright, tell us everything we need to know.” Pepper says.


End file.
